In a vehicle such as a motor vehicle including a rear wheel steering device, steering control is carried out so that rear wheels are steered by the rear wheel steering device depending on necessity, thereby increasing a turning performance of the vehicle compared with when the rear wheels are not steered. For example, as described in Patent Literature 1, rear wheels are steered toward an opposite phase direction with respect to front wheels in a low vehicle speed range, and are steered toward the same phase direction with respect to the front wheels in a high vehicle speed range. As a result of this control, a turning responsiveness of the vehicle is variably controlled depending on the vehicle speed.
With the steering control through the rear wheel steering, in the low vehicle speed range in which the steering angle changes across a relatively large range, the turning responsiveness of the vehicle can be increased so as to facilitate pulling over and garaging of the vehicle. Moreover, in the high vehicle speed range in which the change range of the steering angle is small, the turning responsiveness of the vehicle can be decreased so as to increase an operation stability of the vehicle.